The present disclosure relates to a multilayer electronic component and a method of manufacturing the same.
An inductor, an electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor, to remove noise.
Among multilayer electronic components, a multilayer inductor is manufactured by forming internal coil patterns on insulation layers, stacking the insulation layers on which the internal coil patterns are formed to form an internal coil in a multilayer body, and forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the multilayer body to electrically connect the internal coil to an external circuit.